Diction
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Diction is the word choice of a writer or speaker, and is often chosen for a particular reason. And after Izaya says "Kiss me" in the heat of battle, the blonde is left to wonder why on earth these words were chosen. Shizuo/Izaya, Shizaya, oneshot, yaoi.


**Author's Note:** Yeah, let's write Durarara fanfiction instead of studying for my AP test! But hey, this fic actually kinda helps me study for my AP Language and Composition test. If you've taken the class, you should know xP.

I got on a big Durarara kick today, which may be because I wore my Izaya and Shizuo T-shirt, and I got this little idea for a Shizuo/Izaya fanfiction on my way home earlier, and please excuse me if they were a little OOC, this is my first time writing a Durarara fanfiction. I couldn't resist the urge, I absolutely adore both Shizuoand Izaya, and I think they make a super sexy yaoi pairing! Plus, I love those love/hate relationships. I think those are the most interesting sort of pairings.  
>Enough chat, please enjoy~!<p>

Never step foot in Ikebukuro was the order, right? Well, Izaya Orihara naturally disobeyed this order, considering who it was coming from. This had been the request of Shizuo Heiwajima, so he of course did the exact opposite. Shizuo was a man who had a temper that matched his immense strength. Heiwajima never thought anything out properly, just throwing the nearest object at whatever was pissing him off. And more often than not, this target was Izaya. And honestly, this flattered Izaya quite a bit. Of all the people Shizuo could throw Coca-Cola machines at, Izaya received this 'honor'. My, wasn't it just flattering?

Izaya didn't only come to Ikebukuro because Shizuo told him not to, he came because he was looking for the angry blonde man. Why? Because he was bored, of course. Izaya would do almost anything when he was bored. Manipulating people, smashing cell phones, anything that kept him occupied for a bit. And Shizuo always provided a little cheap source of entertainment. It was always fun to see how far Shizzy-chan could be pushed. That temper of his just seemed never ending, and it always amazed Izaya when Shizuo seemed to reach a new level of his temper. And Izaya always seemed to know what buttons to push exactly. Perhaps that was due to to the fact that he knew the former bartender for years, since they were both in high school, which had been some time ago. Yes, they always claimed to hate each other, and to be rivals, or whatever one wished to call it, but perhaps there was some sort of feelings underneath with that. Or perhaps it was a bunch of bullshit. Either way, Izaya had a little 'experiment' to perform today, on that matter in particular. And Shizuo was going to be his little guinea pig. Pity he wasn't as cute as one though...

For now, Izaya sat on a street bench, lounging on it in a lazy fashion. He knew that Shizuo was around here. Without that little bartending job of his, all he could do really was wander the streets of Ikebukuro and just lose his temper, taking all of his anger out on the poor victims of the city. Izaya sort of hoped that Shizuo was in a bad mood, and maybe angrier than usual. That would make the experiment even better.

"Bored." Izaya said out of nowhere, rising from the bench. Looks like the prey wasn't going to come running to him today. Perhaps he had to go hunting for it. That just seemed so troublesome. But hey, the saying went that if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. So Izaya would have to just go and bring Shizuo to him. Just as he was about to turn to walk off, his face collided with a mailbox that seemed to come out of nowhere. A smirk formed on his face as he fell back. It didn't really hurt, and he was satisfied. His prey had come to him.

"Izaya." The deep voice hissed, stretching the name out in his usual fashion. As if on cue, the blonde man clad in the bartender suit approached the fallen Izaya, smirking widely. His eyes were hidden by those shades, the light of the sun reflecting down on them. Izaya snickered a bit at this. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be fun.

"Why must you always throw things at me as a greeting, Shizzy-chan? Civil humans shake hands, you know." The dark-haired male pointed out, rising to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Yeah, but you're not one of them." Shizuo replied ,grabbing a nearby stop sign as his weapon.

"Ah, and the one tossing random objects at people is civil?" Izaya said, drawing his own knife.

"I never said I was, you stupid asshole!" Shizuo hissed, clearly losing his temper already.

"Temper, temper, Shizzy-chan. Tempers aren't attractive, you know." Izaya snickered a bit as he said this.

"Neither is your face, which is why I look forward to beating the shit out of it!" Shizuo was about to whack the smooth-talker with his stop sign, but Izaya stopped it, meeting the post of the sign with his blade. The two of them locked eyes, clearly at a draw right here.

"You don't stand a chance, flea. I'm still way stronger." Shizuo said, with a confident smirk.

"Ah, but I have yet to use my secret weapon." Izaya told the other.

"Secret weapon? The hell's that?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you."

"JACKASS!"

Shizuo clearly had enough, and he swung at Izaya with the stop sign again, and he was able to duck this one as well. Izaya let out a long chuckle at this. Yes, the state of his temper was getting quite high now...just as he had been hoping. Maybe a little bit more of a push...

"My, someone is slipping. You haven't been hitting me much at all." Izaya said.

"You shut the hell up, you stupid bastard!" Shizuo tried to swing again, making contact with Izaya this time. Izaya fell back at this, though he got right back up. Yes, now would be a good time to use his 'secret weapon'. Shizuo was probably expecting him to fight back or something, so this would throw him completely off guard.

"Kiss me."

These were the last words that Shizuo ever expected to hear from Izaya, especially directed at him. He was always making all these weird comments about humans and such, and Shizuo never expected him to want to kiss one of them. Especially him. He was taken so off guard by this, that he actually lowered the stop sign.

"What...what the hell did you just say?" Shizuo asked, confused.

"I said 'Kiss me'. Is that too hard for you to comprehend?" Izaya said, with a sly little smirk on his face.

"Why the hell did you say that!" Shizuo demanded.

"Diction." Izaya replied.

"Yes, I'm aware you're a dick!" Shizuo snapped.

"No, diction is when a speaker or author chooses words for a particular reason. And it is up to the reader or listener to figure out why in some cases." Izaya explained.

"I didn't come here to play your stupid little puzzles!" Shizuou hissed at the other.

"It's not necessarily a puzzle, it depends on how you interpret it. Now, are you going to kiss me?" Izaya asked calmly, waiting pretty much. Silence passed between the two of them for a long moment. Shizuo...really didn't know how to respond to this. Was Izaya being serious, or was he just being a jackass like usual? Shizuo would have put money on the jackass option, but you could never be sure with someone like Izaya. He always managed to come off as so...so mysterious. And it seemed a bit...sexy on him? What? Oh god no, that was NOT what he was going to be thinking at all! That stupid flea was not sexy. He was just an annoying little bastard that needed to be taken care of! Taken care of with a kiss? No, with an ass kicking! But would a kiss be so bad? Izaya WAS asking for it. Shizuo did not realize how long he had been thinking. At this, Izaya smirked, turning on his heel.

"Well, it seems you're conflicted. You think this over, Shizzy-chan. I'll be here tomorrow." Before Shizuo could even properly respond to this, the flea ran off, ducking out of sight. Shizuo growled, almost thinking of going after him, but he'd let the little weakling get away. He always ran off like the weak little thing that he was. They always came back...and in this instance, arrangements had been made for tomorrow as well. And Shizuo was damn sure that he was going to be there tomorrow...he had some plans of his own.

* * *

><p>"So, have you given my diction any thought?"<p>

Izaya called out to the other, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked over at Izaya, that catlike smirk still worn on his face, ready for more. He was curious to see how Shizuo was going to respond to this little trap that Izaya had set up. It was like a little game of cat and mouse, though the roles tended to be switched from time to time. Each of them seemed to believe that they were the cat, though their could only be one cat in the situation. Unless this was a game of cat and cat? Either way, this battle of wits was about to get very interesting.

"Only thing I came to establish is dicks use diction. Figures you do." Shizuo muttered, removing his shades.

"You really don't know what it means still, do you? Authors and speakers alike use it in order to-" Izaya began, but he was cut off by a trash can being thrown at him.

"Did we come here to have some lame-ass book talk or fight!" Shizuo hissed at the other.

"Very well, it seems your temper is getting the best of you yet again. Come at me with all you've got Shizzy-chan." Izaya held his arms out, pretty much egging the other on, expecting swearing and growls from Shizuo's end. But Izaya was surprised when he saw that the other was so...calm. What the hell was that about? Izaya frowned a bit. Shizuo was just standing there, looking so calm and casual.

"Why are you just standing there, you always want a fight?" Izaya asked, folding his arms across his chest. This wasn't the way he had planned things out at all. "Come after me, Shizzy-chan."

Shizuo sighed. "Fine, fine." He moved toward the other, and they only stood inches apart from one and other. Izaya still wore that smirk, mentally preparing himself for a punch in the face. He had a tight hold on his knife, so he was alright. But the next part...he had not seen this coming a mile away.

Shizuo grabbed a hold of Izaya's shoulders and he kissed the other deeply, catering to the request the other made yesterday. And for one of the few times in his life...Izaya was shocked. He was speechless, actually. The main reason he had said that was to mess with Shizuo, and to just piss the other off. He never expected that the blonde would actually kiss him. And despite him not expecting it...Izaya kissed the other back, perhaps fulfilling a small desire he always had hidden as well. The kiss was long, and clearly enjoyed on both ends. Once he pulled away though, Shizuo punched Izaya right in the face, causing the manipulative man to fall back.

"Take that for diction, ass!" Shizuo spat, putting his glasses on and just starting to walk off again.

Izaya let out a small chuckle at this. Figures, that's the way Shizuo would end the kiss. Izaya rose back to his feet, dusting himself off. He watched the other walk away, contemplating a few things. So, maybe his secret weapon had backfired, at least that's how it appeared. They were not supposed to kiss. It was just supposed to be a way to piss Shizuo off and provide some entertainment for Izaya. But in someway, it seemed to work out. Maybe his secret weapon had still worked. Perhaps this had been the plan all along. Either way, the truth would probably never be revealed. And maybe it was better off this way. Izaya approached the bench, taking a seat again. He smiled to himself.

"Diction is an interesting thing, isn't it?"


End file.
